England's Narnia
by Marie1000
Summary: Although the Pevensies are back in England Lucy isn't willing to give up on magic. She continues her search for it and eventually finds Hogwarts. starts marauders-era, but mostly PoA. long waits between updates! manipulative?Dumbledore ON HIATUS
1. A New Magical World?

Hey everyone. Good news. I'm reworking True Volturi, and after that Sisters meant to be. I have found whatever I lost and am starting to write again. I hope I won't lose it again.

So here is my new story.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"I hope we go back soon. I miss everyone"

"I know Lu. I miss everyone too, when the time is right, Aslan will lead us back into our country and reunite is with our people. Until then we must accept our fate and learn to live here." Susan answered with her gentle and calming voice. From the outside she seemed calm, but the truth was that she wasn't only trying to convince her sister. She was convincing herself too.

"Maybe we can find some magic in this world, Su." Lucy answered, reassured that Aslan wouldn't keep them and their country apart forever.

"Do you really believe there is magic here in this world, with all the hate, discrimination, crime, violence, and betrayal?" Susan asked as she looked out the window.

"No matter where we are, there is always magic around us." Lucy said in a voice, with which her sister couldn't argue.

Nothing more was said as the two sisters, friends and confidents basked in the others presence and continued watching their brothers spar through the window.

That evening when everyone was sitting around the large dining room table, Lucy asked Professor Kirke the question Susan had asked her earlier, "Professor, do you believe there is magic in this world?"

"Why Lucy, there is magic everywhere. The Deep Magic isn't restricted to one world, or time. It can go wherever it wants and its laws govern everywhere. Whether people follow its laws is a different story."

Peter and Edmund looked intrigued by the prospect of magic in this world.

Hearing that the deep magic was present even here, the four Pevensies were excited to try out the incantations they had learned from the old books in the Library.

Peter asked the question that was written on everyone's face, "Do you think that the Narnian incantations will work here?"

"Well Peter that is a difficult question. You can try them out, but I think that you would have to find a highly magical area here for it to work, since the people here have destroyed the environment, and natural magic in such a way, one would need either a tremendous amount of undisturbed land, or a highly magical area. I suggest you try and find a magical area, since there is barely any land left undisturbed."

After the Professor answered his question, everyone lapsed into silence. Everyone was thinking about the future, and when and if they were able to practice the deep magic.

Lucy never thought about _if _there was magic here. She knew that. There wasn't a place in the world which didn't hold magic. No, she was wondering, if since there is magic, there are magical beings here too. She wondered if the magical beings here were the same as the Narnians, or if there were utterly different ones here.

Edmund was thinking about the odds that there was magic here. He was going over the probability of there being magic here. He couldn't come to a concrete opinion. The magic in the wardrobe originally didn't come from Narnia. It was made from a tree which grew from a Narnian fruit. On the other hand there was the question if the magic came from the fruit or from the earth it grew in. He was getting frustrated, since he couldn't come to a conclusion.

Susan was hoping she would be able to practice her archery soon. She missed the centaurs and dwarfs with who she often had mock competitions with. She was also afraid that she had to live forever without her magic, and without her beloved country. Susan wanted there to be magic and hoped that Aslan would lead them to it. '_Aslan, please help us find our way to the magic here. Please give us something to make our time here not as vapid and repetitive as before. And please, PLEASE Aslan; let us return to our country soon.'_

Peter was thinking what would happen to them, should they find the magical world. He was wondering what would happen to them once they left the professors. Although it was a bitter thought, he hoped that the war would go on, until he was of age, and could move out, and stay at the Professors and get a job. Of course he would have to finish his education first, but he didn't want to continue living in Finchley, where there was little chance of magic.

"We have to figure out what we are going to do once we have to go back to Finchley." Peter spoke into the silence.

Everyone froze. No one had thought that they would be separated from the Professor, and Ms. Macready. Although she was strict the Pevensie siblings had grown on her and she on them. No one thought they would be separated. They had lived in peace out in the country, rarely hearing how the war was going, and finding themselves not really caring.

"What do you mean, Peter?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we can't stay here forever, as much as we'd like to. Wars don't last forever." Edmund gave a wry chuckle.

"You know Peter; you said those exact words to me on the train station when we left for the Professor's. Back then the words comforted me and provided me with hope, now I realize we are home here. Lucy replied with sad eyes.

"Well we'll deal with it as it comes. There is no point in worrying over something of which we do not know when it will happen." Susan said, her knowledge shining through.

"Too true Susan, too true." Professor Kirke agreed.

And with that everyone started clearing the plates, helping Ms. Macready.

* * *

><p>Thirty years later<p>

Over the last thirty years, not much had changed.

Peter had moved out as soon as possible and moved in with Professor Kirke, helping around the house, and earning his keep. Susan followed as soon as she could, and after much pleading and many tears Lucy and Edmund were able to join their siblings in the country after convincing their mother.

Once they turned the age at which they left Narnia, time seemed to stop for them. No matter how many years passed, they didn't seem to age. No one knew why, although Susan thought it had something to do with their love for Aslan, which was still as strong as ever.

When the old Professor died, he left them the house, saying that it belonged to them now. The siblings remembered the Professor with gratitude and love, for they had come to love the elderly man through years of living with him.

Even though thirty years had passed, the Pevensie siblings didn't return to Narnia once. Even though it hurt, the four found solace in each other and the Professor, or Digory as he insisted they should call them. Even Ms., Macready was told the story of Narnia.

The Pevensies had found a true home out in the country, and although they dutifully wrote their mother, they didn't visit her.

Lucy never gave up, and always believed there was some kind of magic around them.

Over the years, Susan and Lucy both got an archery set and a dagger respectively and continued they practice, honing their skills as best as they could. And although Edmund and Peter looked everywhere, they couldn't find a sword which felt right in their hands. Eventually they gave up, and just watched the girls practice.

Even though they were gone from their country, they didn't forget the language. They conversed in Old Narnian all the time, keeping it fluent.

"Peter I'm Bored!" Lucy was dead bored. She didn't know what to do, at all. She had practiced with her dagger, helped in the kitchen, read, and gardened a bit. But now she had nothing else to do.

"Why don't you go for a ride in the forest? You haven't gone exploring there yet, in all the time we lived here. I bet Selene wouldn't mind a day out in the woods." Peter replied, while simultaneously looking through some papers.

Selene was Lucy's horse. Although technology kept evolving, the Pevensies still each had a horse, on which they rode daily. They detested the automobiles, and rarely biked.

"What a great idea Peter. Do you think Shelly will make me a basket so I can spend my day out?" Lucy was excited at the prospect of another adventure.

"You'll have to see, but I for one wouldn't bet on it." Peter said

Lucy ran across the house, not caring how loud she was. Although she had lived here for 37 years, she still loved the house, and still hadn't explored all nicks and crannies.

"What are you doing, running rampant in the house Lu?" Susan tried to reprimand her sister. You could see the sparkle in her eyes though.

"I'm going on an adventure." Lucy replied, laughing.

"Well tell us if you found any more mystical lands, will you?" Edmund said, joking around with his younger sister.

"Of course, Ed. I wouldn't deny you another magical country." There was no hint of humor in her voice. Lucy truly believed that today was the day she would find magic here.

After the four Pevensies had a hope there was magic in this country, everyone took to exploring as much of the world as they could. Lucy explored the most, by far however. She travelled all over England, and though she never found anything, she felt the magic in the air in some places.

Of course the other's dismissed it as d=ridiculous of there being a magical country in the middle of London.

Lucy continued running through the house, stopping in the kitchen to pick up a picnic basket filled with enough food for two people.

Arriving at the stable, she walked in and saddled up her horse, Selene. Selene appeared excited for the adventure as well.

Once Lucy had Selene saddled up, she sped across the back yard, and into the forest. She didn't slow down immediately, since she knew this part of the forest from earlier walks. Today though, she would be going further in than ever before.

Once she was in unfamiliar territory, Lucy slowed down. She took the time to take in her surroundings. Lucy kept going, not noticing the time passing. When the sun was low in the sky, Lucy looked around and looked for shelter.

There, she found a small cave, which seemed empty. Quickly Lucy tied Selene to a branch and made herself comfortable on the cave floor.

Lucy awoke to the sun beating in her face. Quickly getting up, Lucy had a small breakfast, and then continued on her journey.

After another few hours, Lucy saw that the trees were thinning. Following her intuition she tied Selene to a nearby branch, and continued towards the edge of the forest. She was glad she wore a knee length white summer dress, instead of a floor length one. The high waist was annoying though, since she couldn't wear her belt with her dagger. She was really regretting letting her dagger at home.

Lucy had now arrived at the edge.

What she saw astounded her. In the distance she could see a medieval looking castle. Across from her was a forest, which gave of a menacing vibe. To her right was what seemed to be a stadium, and to her left a great lake.

20 yards away, Lucy saw a boy about 15, pointing a stick at someone and saying some kind of incantations. Libra, no _Levicorpus._

Once the boy with the ridiculously messy hair had finished, the other boy who seemed to be the same age, hang in the air by his ankles. As everyone started to laugh], Lucy gasped.

Was this the Magic they had been looking for? Not t in a different world, but right under their noses? With a start Lucy came back to reality when the laughing started. The boy with the glasses was obviously a bully. Not being able to stand jerks, Lucy quickly ran across the short distance and before anyone could react, she had slapped the black haired boy, and started yelling at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? BULLYING SOMEONE? WHAT KIND OF A MONSTER ARE YOU? AND YOU" Lucy yelled, turning to the other two boys standing behind the bully. She didn't give them a chance to interrupt before she started on her tirade again. "WHY DON'T YOU STAND UP FOR HIM? JUST BECAUSE HE DOESN'T BULLY YOU, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN IGNORE IT! AND LAUGHING IS JUST AS BAD." Turning around Lucy saw that her yelling had broken the boy's concentration.

"Are you okay? I hope this doesn't happen often. I absolutely hate jerks who bully someone without reason. I'm Lucy, who are you."

The boy seemed as shocked as the others behind her but he responded none the less. "Severus Snape"

"Well nice to meet you Severus. Could you tell me who those bullies were?" Lucy asked, as if discussing the weather.

"Those bullies are James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The pudgy boy behind them is Peter Pettigrew."

Severus speaking had brought the Marauders and everyone else out of their shock.

No one knew what to say though. Remus, being the level headed one decided to break the awkward silence.

"Who are you?" he asked timidly, very aware that he had been letting James bully someone, just as other people let someone bully him.

"I am Lucy." Lucy said, with contempt in her voice.

"What Moony means isn't what your _name_ was; he meant who you are that you can just butt into other people's business." Sirius said with a sneer. James was nodding beside him.

Lily finally had enough of the discussion.

"As much as I loathe admitting it, I agree with Black. Who are you that you can just walk over here and butt into someone's business that you don't even know? Who are you to defend my friend when you don't know him?" The marauders seemed shocked that _Lilli Evans _had just agreed with them.

"I am someone who doesn't like seeing people ridiculed. If he were your friend then you would have done the same. Instead you just stood by, and while not laughing, and friend who doesn't stand up for you is worse than your worst enemy bullying you." Lucy said, giving Lilly a piece of her mind.

Severus didn't know why, but he agreed with Lucy. And although he barely knew her, he was grateful for saving him. And somehow Severus Snape started to trust Lucy.

"Lucy, why don't I show you around the area? You don't seem to be from around here and could sure use a guide." Severus said.

"I would love a guide" With her agreement, Lucy and Severus walked together towards the lake, Lucy bombarding him with questions, which Severus patiently answered.

So Lucy learned all about the magical world of earth. She learned about Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic and Diagon Alley.

"And of course in the forbidden forest, there are all kinds of dangerous magical species. There are werewolves, and centaurs –" Severus had just started to explain the forbidden forest when Lucy interrupted him.

"Centaurs?" Lucy asked.

"Of course" Severus said, wondering why centaurs seemed such a big deal to Lucy.

Before he could ask though, his stomach grumbled, begging for food.

Apparently Lucy heard it to, for she asked if he would like to have a picnic with her.

Severus was desperate for food, and nodded.

Lucy led them towards where Selene was still tied up to the branch.

Once the picnic was set out, Severus started asking about Lucy.

"So where are you from?"

"I live in the old Professors house, a few hours by horse away from here. My siblings and I were looking for magic here, and I wanted to explore. I'm surprised you have centaurs here though. They don't belong here. But then neither do my siblings nor I. I just hope they remember their roots. How long have the centaurs been here?"

"I don't know exactly but I heard Hagrid talking about how he couldn't understand where the centaurs come from within the forest. Whenever he looks for them, he can't find them, and he hasn't seen where or how they live. And apparently they are the only centaurs in the whole world. There used to be centaurs all over the world, but they just disappeared one day. These ones came back I think around the end of the second world war."

Lucy was shocked. If Sev was to be believed, then the centaurs had followed them here.

Almost in a daze, Lucy began to tell her new friend of her story.

"Mother sent us into the country to escape the war. They had just started bombing London, and mother wanted us away from the war. How wrong she was. She never sent us away from war, she just sent us to another one." With a humorless chuckle she looked at Sev's face as he drew the lines, and came to the impossible conclusion.

"You look barely older than 20."

"I look only twenty, but my soul is so much older." Her voice and tone told Severus that he shouldn't keep asking questions.

"You know, where I found magic the first time, the trees used to dance. They were so beautiful, and their dances were amazing."

Severus just didn't know what to answer to that, so he just stayed silent. He had enjoyed the picnic with his new friend.

The new found friends were silent and just enjoyed the other's company.

When the sun was low in the sky, Lucy knew she had to go, if she were to get back home before Sunset.

"I have to go Sev. I'll come back soon, and then you can meet my sister and brothers." Lucy shocked Severus, by giving him a hug.

"Bye Lucy." Sev said, as he watched Lucy swing up on her horse and disappear in the trees. Dejectedly he walked back to the castle, cringing when he imagined the revenge of the marauders.

Lucy rode as fast as possible. She was practically flying through the forest. Even though the forest was dark now since the sun had set, she hurried on.

"PETER, EDMUND, SUSAN!" The three pevensies were given a rude wakeup call when Lucy came home at 4 o'clock in the morning.

"What Lucy? We were all asleep" Peter really was irritated with his younger sister.

"But Peter, you said I should tell you if I found another magical world."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. I need a beta. The idea for this story came from reading other Narnia and Harry Potter crossovers, so familiar elements come from those. I just wanted to let everyone know. Although the inspiration came from everyone else, the plot is mine and has some original twists to it.<p>

~Marie 1000


	2. Headmasters of Old and New

Hi everyone! I'm going to London for a week in 5 days so here is another update before I leave.

_Recap:_

_Lucy rode as fast as possible. She was practically flying through the forest. Even though the forest was dark now since the sun had set, she hurried on._

_"PETER, EDMUND, SUSAN!" The three pevensies were given a rude wakeup call when Lucy came home at 4 o'clock in the morning._

_"What Lucy? We were all asleep" Peter really was irritated with his younger sister._

_"But Peter, you said I should tell you if I found another magical world."_

_Back to the story_

The three older Pevensies just stood there dumbstruck. The same thought was running through all their brains: _Why did Lucy always find the magical worlds?_

Edward decided to voice their thought. "Why is it always you Lucy? How come you always find the magic?"

Lucy smiled. "Sorry, a magician never tells their secrets. By the way, remember the magic we felt in London? Yeah that's part of the magical world! Now I'm beat because I've been up since yesterday morning. Night!"

Lucy quickly walked upstairs leaving her sublings dumstruck in the entrance. When shec reached the door to the room she had claimed, she quickly entered and locked the door, not a minute to soon. As she walked across her room, she heard the feet rushing to her room on the top floor.

She ignored the calls from outside her door, and ignored the calls from Edmund to let them in.

Lucy quickly undressed. She put her dress into the hamper, and put on her PJ's. Falling into her bed, the youngest Pevensie was asleep before she had fully landed on the bed.

Lucy dreamt of the new magical world she had discovered. In her dream she met the centaurs, and explored the castle with Sev, as she had taken to calling him.

Lucy swam in the lake, and practiced with her dagger on the wide lawn.

When Lucy woke up, she felt refreshed. The girl took a minute to take in her room, and how it had changed over the years.

Her room had started out done in pinks and purples. Three walls being a light lavender with the wall across the door painted a rich purple. She had a canopy bed in the middle of the wall, with rich pink hangings, and rose bedding. Lucy had picked out a fluffy crème carpet. She had a small desk underneath one of the windows, painted to match her bedspread. Her vanity was the same tone. Her closet was purple and pink polka dotted. She had loved it then

As Lucy grew up, she had started to like her room less and less. Although she liked the colors, it was a bit to much, especially all the ruffles she had around the room. So when the colors got too much, she begged Peter to let her redecorate it. Peter didn't want to say yes, saying they had to save their money since they didn't have too much, but when Lucy had a nightmare about her room, Peter allowed the renovations.

So Lucy had grabbed Susan, and they rode their rarely used bikes to the train station. Once they had taken the train to London, they went around the city picking everything out of Lucy's new room. While there they had felt the magic for a second when they took a short cut through Charing Cross Road.

Lucy had decided to design her room more neutral and more like her room in Narnia. She kept the crème carpet, only getting some cleaner to get out the various stains which had accumulated over the years. She changed her bedding to a light blue, with flowers stitched into it with a navy blue thread. Her hangings were replaced with a sheer blue fabric she forgot the name of. They allowed her to see the silhouettes of the people in her room. That too had some stitching in the corners. Her walls were a painted with a color which barely counted as blue it was such a light shade. She kept her desk, but painted it white, as well as her bed frame, her vanity and any other wood in the room, such as her door, closet, window frames and mirror.

Lucy also painted a few pictures of scenes from Narnia. She had painted a portrait of the beavers and Mr. Tumnus under an apple tree. There was a painting showing Cair Paravel from the ocean, as it stood strong, and you could see the beach, and some mermaids swimming in theblue water.

Once she was done, she felt that her room was as it should be. She still loved it to this day, though she painted new images from time to time. She had added a huge painting of Aslan, and one of Lantern Waste. There was also one of herself and her siblings dressed the way they were the day they left Narnia. You could see Peter's and Edmund's swords gleam in the sun, and Susan't horn was visible from her belt. She held her bow in one of her hands, the other on her sister's shoulder. Lucy was standing there, laughing her hand instinctively close to her belt, the bottle of the flower juice in its pouch, and the dagger in its hilt. When she had that one done, her siblings were in tears.

Pulling out of her thoughts, Lucy walked over to her closet and started to look through her clothes. She picked a pair of loose cotton pants in a tan color, together with a ruby blouse. She fished through her shoes, picking a pair of ruby flats, adorned with a few red and golden pearls.

Opening her door, Lucy stifled a laugh. Her siblings had decided to camp-out outside of her room, though they had fallen asleep sometime during the night. Not wanting to wake them, Lucy quietly wormed her way through her siblings, making an effort not to wake any of them.

Once past, she quietly walked downstairs, greeting Shelly, Ms. Macready's great-niece, and making her way to the kitchen. She started to get out some bacon, and eggs, as well as toast. Lucy Pevensie started to prepare breakfast for everyone.

Apparently the smell of bacon and eggs was enough to wake her siblings, because the remaining Pevensies were soon running through the house, following their noses to the source of the delicious smell.

Seeing their sister making breakfast, everyone pitched in. Susan started to set the table, and Edmund put the toast into the toaster, while Peter started heating water for the tea.

Soon everything was done, and the four siblings sat down at the table, enjoying their breakfast.

"So Lucy, you never told us where you found the new magical world." Edmund asked, with his mouth full of bacon.

"Mind your manners, Ed! I found a magical area not too far from here, only a few hours away by horse. The magical world here, is actually hidden beneath the non-magical world . . . " And so, Lucy told her siblings all about the magical world, the bullies she had met, and her new found friend.

"And the strangest thing happened at the end of the war." Lucy said, mostly finished now with her story, the only thing left to be told being the centaurs and their mysterious appearance.

"Well what happened at the end of the war?" Susan asked. She was fascinated by the way the magical world here had hidden.

"Okay, so around the end of the war, centaurs suddenly appear in the forest at the castle I told you about. There used to be centaurs all over the world, but they disappeared centuries ago, the only ones left are the ones there. And the game keeper there can't find where they stay, at all."

The rest of the Pevensies sat there dumbstruck. They couldn't believe their luck in finding the only Narnian creatures in the world. In fact, it seemed a bit too lucky.

"Maybe the centaurs followed us here?" Edmund asked.

"That is plausible, but they could have been sent here by Aslan as well." Susan countered.

Peter nodded thoughtfully. He agreed with both. But if it was true that Aslan had sent them here, then there was probably something that they had to accomplish here. He voiced his thoughts to the others. They seemed to agree with him.

"That could be true. I hope we finish the task we're supposed to fulfill soon, because I want to return to Narnia."

No one could think of anymore to say, so they just nodded in agreement, and finished their breakfast. As soon as Edmund was done with his third helping of eggs, Lucy stood up.

"Are you ready?" She asked her siblings.

"For what? Lucy?" Susan asked her sister, who had started to walk outside.

"To explore the magical world of course." Lucy yelled back, already starting saddling up Selene.

As soon as she was finished she sat on a pile of hay, waiting for her siblings to finish. Peter, Edmund and Susan had followed as soon as she was done replying to Susan's question.

Soon all of the Pevensies were ready, and Lucy started to lead them into the forest, not going to fast, since her siblings didn't know the way. The four Narnian royals made their way through the forest, admiring the scenery. Even Lucy who had come through here just yesterday was enjoying the nature around her.

Shortly after their stomachs told them it was lunch time, the siblings sat down in a meadow they had found. There was a stream running through it so their horses could drink. Susan had thought to bring food along. They had egg-salad sandwiches, lemonade, and some chocolate chip cookies.

Once done, Lucy kept leading them toward the old castle she had found. They didn't make it before sunset, so they camped out at the same spot Lucy did before.

As soon as the sun had risen, everyone was up, and ready to go.

After another few hours, the four travellers had finally reached the edge. They carefully walked to the trees, taking a moment to observe everything.

Lucy was once again baffled that there was a magical community right under their noses. She also couldn't wait to meet the centaurs here.

Edmund was thinking critically. Of course he loved the castle; the architecture was mind blowing, even from such a distance. But he was thinking about the war that was going on, the bigotry and discrimintation that had started the war. He was also wondering if they were going to be accepted into this community. He also hoped that the centaurs remembered Narnia.

Susan was excited at the prospect of learning more about the magical world, and its culture. She was also wondering if she would be able to have mock competitions with the centaurs once again.

Peter was baffled. He was also hopeful that he could get a sword, and brush up again. It had been far too long since his last practice.

The four siblings started walking at the edge of the forest, quietly chatting in Old Narnian, slowly making their way towards the lake. They talked about the new magical world, what might be happening in the old one, and a million other things. When they had rounded the lake twice, Lucy saw Sev running towards them. She immediately ran towards him and gathered him in a hug.

"Hey Sev." Lucy greeted him. "C'mon I want to introduce you to my siblings." Lucy started to pull her friend toward her family.

"This is Peter" Lucy said, pointing at her older brother, whose golden blond hair was shining in the sun, "Susan" she said, nodding towards her older sister, who had her ebony hair in a French braid, "and Edmund" Lucy finished with the introduction by indicating her brother which was closest in age, Edmund.

"Nice to meet you" Severus said, and inclined his head to each one,as they were introduced.

Once the ice was broken, conversation turned back into a steady flow, though this time in Enlgish instead of Old Narnian.

Peace was not to last however. Barely half an hour later, the five friends were interrupted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the same person who interrupted our fun two days ago." Sirius Black said with a pronounced malicious tone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the person who bullied Sev, and my sister" Peter responded, a certain, dangerous edge in his voice.

The marauders came to a stop no five feet away from Peter. Peter had already fixed them with the coldest glare they had seen in their lives. They were impulsive though, so it didn't come to mind that the marauders should back down.

"Who are you anyway? What gives you the right to enter Hogwarts grounds without permission?

"That's what I would like to know." Somehow the Marauders had distracted the Pevensies so that they didn't notice the headmaster calmly walking towards them. When Dumbledore spoke all four siblings gave a little jump.

Edmund was the first to recover. "Oreius would have our heads if he knew someone sneaked up on us" , he muttered to his siblings in Old Narnian.

"Well I'm Lucy, this is Susan, Edmund and Peter. We live on the other edge of the forest over there", Lucy said. She sounded sure, and the headmaster didn't know what to say to this peculiar little girl. She looked and sounded very peculiar not unlike Xeno Lovegood. He shook his head, and decided to just go along with it. These people didn't look like threats or spies.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. Why don't we go up to my office and discuss this away from prying ears."

"Of course Headmaster" Peter answered. Peter felt like he could trust this man with his deepest secrets, and he wouldn't be looked upon any differently.

Lucy looked over at her siblings expressions. They seemed of utter peace. She realized some kind of magic was at work here. She pulled on a blank face, not willing to trust this man. He was using magic on her siblings, and she didn't like anyone messing with her siblings, especially people they had just met.

Over there time at the Professor's house, people grew used to seing the four siblings around town, often on horses. The town's citizens also took notice of their good looks. The Pevensies could be described as "hot" and people were persistent on going on a date with one of the four.

Many people had approached the Pevensies, but everyone was shot down. It wasn't because they weren't from Narnia, it was because they couldn't put up with the close family bond. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were closer than most. Lucy had a keen sense for people who didn't have nice intentions. People knew that if you asked one of the Pevensies out, it wasn't the big brother you had to worry about. It was Lucy.

Lucy walked behind her siblings, pulling Sev along by the hand. She followed until they reached the entrance doors. There she grabbed Peter's shirt from the back, and gave it a small tug.

Peter slowed down until he was level with his sister. Lucy looked mad, and anxious. Her eyes were darting around everywhere, he noticed.

"What is it Lucy?" Peter asked concerned. He knew it was never good if Lucy was acting like a trapped animal.

"I don't trust the Headmaster. He's gives off bad vibes." Lucy answered. "I think we need to see if the Deep Magic flows here, and maybe use it to protect ourselves."

"Good Idea." Peter walked forwards. He acted non chalant but if you knew him you would be able to see that his shoulders were tense, and his eyes looked like frozen ice.

Edmund noticed, as did Susan. Peter locked eyes with Edmund, and gave a small nod towards the Headmster and then made a movement with his hands, indicating they should use the Deep Magic to protect themselves from the Headmaster.

In return Edmund threw a questioning gaze at Lucy than looked back at his brother. Peter nodded. Lucy had warned him.

Susan was having her own conversation at the moment. Lucy had walked up to her. The older sister noticed that Lucy's hands were clenched, and she was almost glaring at the Headmaster. Wanting to find out what was wrong, she locked eyes with Lucy. Susan threw her sister a questioning glance. In return Lucy responded with shivering, than glancing toward the Headmaster and then making the same hand movements as Peter. Susan nodded.

For outsiders she seemed unchanged but to her siblings she had become the cold persona she would assume in Narnia whenever dealing with unfriendly, or unwanted guests.

Dumbledore was unaware of what was going on. His thoughts were occupied by the mystery the four people behind him represented. He didn't know where they came from, how they were able to see magic, or anything else beside their names. Dumbledore continued to ponder the mystery walking behind him until they arrived at the Stone Gargoyle.

"Cookies and Crème Cholcote" He liked the Password.

"I didn't take you for a Hershey Fan Professor Dumbledore." Susan said from behind Dumbeldore.

"I adore Hershey." Dumbledore answered.

The 5 people made their way up the moving stair case. When they arrived at the door, Albus simply opened it, and then started to conjure chairs for his guests.

"Now, that we are in private, how about you tell me a bit about yourself." Dumbledore asked, pulling his grandfather mask on tightly.

After not getting a reply he looked at the four adults, and noticed them staring at a portrait behind his desk.

"I see you have found the portrait of the only headmaster of Hogwarts who retired instead of keeping the job until theyr dying day. Professor Digory."

Digory seemed to be staring at the four in shock.

"H-h-how are you l-lit- little ones?" Digory asked in shock and with a slight tint of fear in his voice.

"You know these people Digory?" Dumbledore asked intriqued. How and when ahd they met Digory? Last he had heard Digory was living out his life in an old estate.

"Of course I do. They are the most amazing people in the world I had the pleasure to meet." Then Digory turned to the four still in shock people. "We will talk later. I ave a portrait hanging in the house, right behind the wardrobe." With that Digory left, leaving everyone behind.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well I didn't think you knew one of Hogwarts' Headmasters."

'We're old friends." Lucy replied. Her voice had a touch of frost in it, and her eyes clearly said she didn't like Dumbledore.


End file.
